mouseguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barkstone
Barkstone is a city located on the Western end of the Mouse Territories. Its gates were built into the trunk of a Locust tree backed up to an outcropping of stone. The town lies inside. Known for being home to artisans and craftsmice, Barkstone is the destination for the best in glass, furniture and other goods.Revealed on the Locations section of The Mouse Guard Official Site Barkstone is a working-class town. In addition to the shops and tradesmice, there is an inn for travelers, a bar for locals, a well-maintained archive of written records and quite a few harvesters. At one time, a few other cities like Woodruff's Grove and Ferndale were between Barkstone and Darkheather. Now that those cities have fallen, Barkstone's surroundings are more at risk of predatory attack than before. Revealed in the The Territories section of The Mouse Guard RPG Shops June Alley Inn :The June Alley Inn is a mouse tavern located in the western city of Barkstone. It is run by the mice June and Alley. It consists of a cellar, a main room, upstairs rooms (for rent), a kitchen and a fireplace.Revealed in The June Alley Inn section of Mouse Guard Legends of the Guard Volume 1 :In Fall 1152, Kenzie, Saxon, and Lieam travel to the western city of Barkstone to investigate the origins of the Map of Lockhaven. While they are there, they pay a visit to the June Alley Inn to ask some questions.Revealed in the third chapter of Mouse Guard: Fall 1152 :In Legends of the Guard Volume 1 the innkeeper, June, starts a story telling competitions: "Weave the best tale for my ears, and your past bills are cleared." What follows is an exciting night of tales, stories and songs, told by the patrons of the inn.Revealed in the first chapter of Mouse Guard Legends of the Guard Volume 1 Clarke's Cartography :Clarke's Cartography is a store located in the western city of Barkstone. It specializes in maps of the Mouse Territories. The shop is run by the mouse Clarke, who is an expert in the art of making maps. :In the Fall of 1152, Kenzie, Saxon, and Lieam travel to the western city of Barkstone to investigate the origins of the Map of Lockhaven. Lieam enters Clarke's Cartography and inside he discovers that Clarke is responsible for helping The Axe and the upstairs section of the store is used as 'The Axe's recruitment room.Revealed in the Rise of the Axe chapter of Fall 1152 Society Citizens of Barkstone :Here is a list of all the known mice that live in Barkstone. :June :Clarke :Lyndon :Thaddeus :Alley :Nigel :Kole :Wyatt :Bowen :Vaughn :Carver :Fyffe :Haggen Government :Barkstone is led by a mayor elected from the artisans. He deals with internal disputes and trade from other cities. Commerce is conducted mainly through bartering goods and services. Barkstone does not have its own money, but accepts most other cities' coin. Barkstone also has its own armoured mice who defend the harvesters in open country. Imports and Exports :Barkstone imports some grain and food. It mainly exports handmade goods. History ''Fall 1152 :In the Fall of 1152, the guardmice Kenzie, Saxon and Lieam ventured into Barkstone to uncover the source of the mysterious map of Lockhaven. After visiting the June Alley Inn to buy refreshments, they then set about exploring the cities stores, dropping in questions to the common mice along the way. :The town guard didn't like their line of questions so they followed group, planning on arresting them and throwing them out of the city. The guardmice decided that a distraction was in need and before Kenzie could stop him, Saxon announced to the town a spectacle to behold: a fight between two of Gwendolyn's finest. While the two experienced guardmice fought, the tenderpaw Lieam managed to slip away through the crowd. He found a store entitled ''Clarke's Cartography and, hiding his cloak and dagger in a cart, he entered the store and questioned the owner, Clarke. Lieam discovered that the store was being used as The Axe's recruitment room, and that Clarke was responsible for the map. :Meanwhile, the fight between Kenzie and Saxon had grown out of hand, and two of The Axe's members, Lyndon and Thaddeus lassoed the pair and dragged them out of the city. ''Legends of the Guard Volume 1'' :In the Fall of 1154, mice gather at the June Alley Inn in Barkstone. The Inn's owner, June, organises a storytelling contest, where the winner gets all their past bills cleared. There are only three rules: tell no complete truths, no complete falsehoods and tell tale that has never been told in the tavern before. What follows is an enjoyable night, full of tales, stories and songs. References and Citations Category:Locations